A Son for a Son
by Verda Napoli
Summary: In the follow up to 'Turtle Dove', Avery knows secrets that threaten to burn the SAMCRO empire and get her killed. After a failed attempt to escape, she's forced to put all her cards on the table. Fortunately for her, the odds don't favor the house this time. Potential exploration of what would've happened had she stayed in Charming. Opie/OC. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my second attempt to publish this. I don't know what's going on with ff..net. I didn't even know it wasn't posted until I received a PM asking me where it was. Big thanks to Happys Hitwoman for the heads up. **

**This won't make a bit of sense if you haven't read Chapter 6 of 'Turtle Dove: Disguarded Wings'. I warn you that this completely AU, a 'what would've happened' had the Clay/Gemma/JT situation gone down the way it would if they were a real life MC and got caught out sooner rather than later. This project is not at all connected to 'Scars' or ASF, but reading 'Turtle Dove' is pretty necessary. It's simply an extension of the hypothetical situation in Chapter 6 of TDDW. I did mark this as an Opie/Big Otto story because Opie&Avery's relationship will be at the forefront of the story and Big Otto has a HUGE role in all aspects, club and personal. **

**This chapter is more of an introduction to what's about to happen. Two and three are absolutely massive so I didn't want to jam everything together. **

_Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown. _

Big Otto was never too big on Shakespeare, but right now ol' Billy's words were really speaking to him. Otto's rain bucket helmet was a symbol for many different crowns- he was Acting President not only of his charter, but all the Sons' chapters worldwide. Sure, every charter was their own 'kingdom' but only Otto had authority over even the highest ranking officers in each chapter. He was proud that Clay had chosen him to lead especially when there were other members of the First 9 still sitting at the table. Proud as he was though, he still felt the weight of being in charge of the entire Reaper family. There were a lot of patches looking at him for guidance, back up, and strength.

He had never been a political man. Never stepped on a brother, just stepped up and tried to be the best soldier he could. The Sons hadn't saved him, but they offered him everything he hadn't found out in the world and even within his own blood relatives-unwavering loyalty, brotherhood, and a chance to be part of something bigger than himself. He looked at the patch as something he not only earned, but had to fight to keep. He never tried to be an example for anyone, but by following the rules and exceeding his higher up's expectations he was one. His first years with the club were some of the bloodiest in their history. Territory wars with other crews, blood spilled to protect their livelihood, and the loss of brothers to both the road and jail. Otto remained steadfast-eyes open, hands and guard up with a willingness to lay down his life for anyone that shared the patch that he loved more than his own life. He was the quintessential warrior and that's what put the Sergeant At Arms patch on his cut.

The Vice President patch was bestowed on him for a much different reason. Now in his thirties Otto had outgrown his reactive, fight thirsty ways and become an officer of a man who was only interested in defending who and what he loved. He acted as the voice of reason for his often brash and revenge happy President. Otto attributed his level headed ways to being grounded in his personal life. His wife Luann was his biggest cheerleader and his strongest rock, truly content to be the woman behind the man. She kept his feet firmly on the ground, her love and loyalty reminding him of the core values he had built on over the years. Luann and little Avery made his house a home not only with their knick knacks and home cooked meals, but with their warmth and acceptance. With surprising ease, he found himself folded into the once elusive little unit that was every bit as tightknit as the Sons' family.

Otto never saw himself as a father. Kids were sticky and noisy, selfish and arrogant. They drained a man's patience and wallet. But eleven year old Avery was well past the sticky phase. She was anything but noisy. Quiet with wide eyes that seemed to drink in everything around her, Luann's kid was perceptive as hell. Never arrogant though. She had respect for everyone and considered the feelings of others before her own. Being the product of a single parent, she wise beyond her limited years.

Watching her blossom from a strand of spaghetti with hair into a young woman every bit as beautiful as any he had ever laid eyes on was both exciting and terrifying. Otto watched with concern and fury, as his sweet little dove began to turn heads at the clubhouse, even those of brothers who he had known for years. He should've known then that she was destined to become someone's Old Lady. A beauty with a big brain and even bigger heart, whose words were carefully chosen and actions reflected that she knew her place she was what so many one percenters spent their lives searching for even if they didn't know it. And the fact that she would never have to learn to love the club was an added bonus.

Though he had never been an religious man, Otto prayed that she would take a different path. She was a gifted and diligent student with interests that extended past her leather and violence filled life. He hoped that she would go away to college and get a good education. She had an interest in law from the time he had met her. Ironic, considering that the closest thing she had to family other than her mother was a group of people who lived outside the law. He tried so hard to be more than just the guy that was married to her mother. He wanted to give her roots and wings and all that cliché bullshit.

She did grow wings…in the form of the big crow on the middle of her back. Otto knew, he just fucking knew, that he shouldn't have ever let her take up with Opie Winston. He loved his former sponsor's son like a nephew. Opie was a respectful kid, a dedicated prospect, and later patch holder who treated Avery well. Those two had an obvious connection. The saying 'still waters run deep' applied to those two kindred spirits who seemed to speak a language that only the two of them understood. Otto had always known that Avery was young and in love and far too attached to Opie to leave Charming for the better life he dreamed of for her. Her pregnancy that he just knew hadn't been an accident and their upcoming wedding shouldn't have come as a shock, but it had.

His Old Lady was of the "we can embrace this or push her away" mindset and seeing that Opie was not only his future son in law but also his brother, he had no choice. Opie was Avery's Old Man; she belonged to him. He could beat her on every day that ended in 'y' or treat her like a queen. Thankfully, he did the latter. Despite the complete chaos that was the Sons world, Opie and Avery seemed to be building a peaceful life together in their fixer upper house up by the streams.

Something was wrong now though. Very wrong. Opie sent a message through Happy that came to Otto via Tacoma's Vice President, Lee. Avery was just out of the hospital and currently being locked down by her Old Man. Opie treated Avery as an equal and unless there was impending danger, he let her come and go as she pleased. At the same time, he took his responsibility as her Old Man very seriously. Originally, Otto wanted to bring his Old Lady_ and_ his kid with him so they'd be under his protection if shit hit the fan with the Irish. The Kings coming stateside to see the shift in power in person was tradition, but it still made Otto uneasy. No matter how personable they were or how much they talked about family, they were still a cause driven organization. Getting their point across was their main objective and they had no problem using someone's family to show them just how serious they were.

Opie put his foot down before Otto could even finish his argument. Not only was she _his,_ but she was carrying his kid. The acting Prez new better than anyone that there was no way Avery could live in a world without Opie and vice versa. Ope would lay down his life for Avery, even before the kid, without a second thought. That gave Otto some peace of mind. The same peace of mind that was stripped from him the minute he got the message that she was in trouble.

Leaving his hard earned shamrock success in the rearview, Big Otto Delaney sped home to protect someone that mattered to him more than himself.

**Charming **

Vanilla body wash and steaming hot water had soothed her still sore body. Unfortunately the shower didn't wash away what had been clinging to her like a foul stench. Her vacant womb, the weight of the secrets she knew, all the blood on her hands…her own, her baby's, Opie's if this situation wasn't handled carefully. Most disturbing of all was what she had learned about herself. When her instincts kicked in and she was faced with the question of "fight or flight", she chose to fly away from her problems even though she had brought them on herself. She tried to convince herself that keeping Opie clear of this was selfless, but really it just made her a coward. A stupid, selfish, senseless little girl who couldn't handle her own shit.

But that time was over.

If she really thought about, Avery had been fighting wars since the day she was born. The child of single parent, who was raised by her porn star mother and her relic godmother she soon realized that something, or someone, was missing in her family portrait. Paloma's death and the nature of how the kind woman who was still too young to die met her maker brought up abandonment issues that Avery wasn't even aware she had. Watching her mother battle her own demons while trying to keep a roof over their heads and life comfortable for them after Paloma died made her grow up that much faster. Battling for independence and acceptance from a man she had grown to love as her father gave her a sharp edge she hadn't possessed before. The loss of her child and almost losing her man was enough to open her eyes to something she should've learned a long time ago. Nothing was free. If something was worth keeping, it had to be fought for.

And now, with the fight of and for her life ahead of her, was the perfect time to come to recognize her own strengths.

**~(&)~ **

He smelled her before he saw her. The sugary sweet scent of the freshly dried lotion on her body. The cutoffs she wore put her long legs on display and the clingy white tank top she filled out showed off her tan _and _her rack. Her reddish brown curls were pulled out of her face into a low, loose ponytail. No makeup. No jewelry save for the ring that had once been his grandmother's. He didn't know if he'd ever not be in awe of how beautiful she was. Wasn't sure he wanted to be.

To his surprise, she sat on the opposite end of her parent's couch. Her posture was stiff and her face blank, except for her green eyes. The look in them was something he'd definitely never forget. Despite not even being legal, her stare made her seem about one hundred years old.

"I need you to listen to me" she began without any prompting. She sounded so resolute, a complete 180 to the sobbing, devastated girl she had been the past week or so. "I'm going to tell you everything, absolutely everything."

"Okay" he replied slowly, not sure what to make of his nearly robotic woman.

"But" she continued in a slightly softer, but still firm tone. "I'm not going to tell you right this second and I need you to understand that."

Unable to hold his tongue, the words shot off his tongue at bullet speed. "You mean to tell me that you nearly pack up and leave…plane ticket, escort and all…with little explanation." Without thinking, he moved towards her, forgetting how just how big he must've looked to her. "And you want me to wait?"

She cowered, back pressed against the pillows as she planted her feet and inched off the couch ready to run. Her eyes were huge and dilated and already starting to water, the look of pure terror from earlier coming back to her so hard that he could feel it hitting him like a ton of bricks.

"Avery…" He didn't dare touch her, but he didn't move back either. He put his hands up in a 'stop, don't shoot' motion and relaxed his body. "Try to understand where I'm coming from…"

"You!" She shifted from scared to pissed quickly as she sprang to her feet. She grimaced, grabbing her lower stomach. He moved towards her to comfort her, but she waved him off and quickly regained her breath. "You force me to stay here, against my will may I add. Throw a technicality in my face and expect me to just bow down and handle this shit your way?"

"That's how this works." He meant it as a statement, but his words came out more like a plea.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she met his eyes with her own intense ones. "I'll tell you how this 'works'. You can force me stay here. You own me and I accepted that the moment that tattoo needle connected with my back. I have to do as you say and I will. But you do not, get to tell me how to feel and how to deal with those feelings. You do _not_."

"And don't you dare touch me" she added for good measure, taking a step back.

Sighing deeply as his head dropped to his hands, he wondered how they got to this point. He knew that the loss of their child would wreck her. Him, too. He'd felt her pushing him away in the hospital, but he didn't realize she had the ability to throw up her walls and force him out. That cold reality hit him like a shot to the chest.

"I love you" she said unexpectedly. "More than I've ever loved anyone. My mom, Otto, Paloma…no one even comes close."

Looking up, he could see that she was sincere. And sad. And still terrified.

"You need to trust me, baby." She cleared the space between them and pressed herself against his side, easing her way underneath his arm. Her green eyes glittered. Her voice faded to a whisper. "Please. We can't do this alone. It's too dangerous. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me…"

"You're scaring the shit out of me, Avery" he confessed. Because that was easier to admit than how he'd feel if something happened to her for any reason…

She traced a finger over his collarbone. "We'll get through this, baby. _We have to_."

**Next chapter is extremely Otto/Delaney-Winston family centric and three is club oriented. Both need a bit more polish, but should be up fairly soon. (Dependent on what sort of response I get, I may post them together) Check my profile later on today/early tomorrow for updates on what's going on with my projects. I thank you all for your loyalty and your patience. **

**Oh and ****MelanthiaChase,**** I'll be catching up/in touch sometime today/early tomorrow. Sorry for my delay! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I get right down to business, I'm going to take the time to answer a question from one of my guest reviewers. This story is Opie/OC with a healthy side of Big Otto, Piney, and Gemma. 'Scars' is Opie/Happy/OC but will also include the entire family. More detailed information can be found in my profile.**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. FF would not let me log in. But better late than never, right? Enjoy&as always feedback is welcome and appreciated. **

Switching gears from office manager to President's Old Lady, Gemma made her way from the Teller-Morrow office to the clubhouse. Clay hadn't been gone long, but she was already beginning to feel the strain of his absence. The abandonment, the uncertainty, the fear for him-none of it was foreign to Gemma. Though she wasn't sure who this bid was harder on-her or Clay, this wasn't her first rodeo. John had done a six year stretch while the club was still new, leaving her broke with two kids to take care of. This time she was older, smarter, wealthy, and Clay was not John. Definitely not. Physically present or not, that man was her rock. He made her stronger, put her on pedestal.

Together they were an unbreakable unit, King and Queen, and whether he was locked up or not, she planned on maintaining her status. With the support of the club, nothing could touch her. Nothing had even come close so far, except for a nosy little birdy sticking her beak in where it didn't belong. But she took care of that and rather quickly and efficiently, if she did say so herself.

With that mess behind her, she focused on the task at hand. The club had already gone to great lengths to make sure she was safe and comfortable in this time and she had every faith they would continue to do so. As a small repayment, she decided to make them a home cooked meal. She wanted to give them some stability in these rocky times. Before heading for the kitchen, she quickly surveyed the clubhouse. Kozik and Jax sat on a couch talking as a few croweaters flittered around, fetching their drinks and keeping a careful distance while eyeing them. Bobby was behind the bar, glasses settled on his nose and a pad in his hand, probably taking inventory. The bar was completely empty, save for Piney whose only company was a bottle of tequila and a shot glass.

Noticing that everyone else was either lost in conversation or their own tasks, Gemma decided this would be a perfect time to collect the intel she needed. She was confident that Avery had taken her advice. The little tart was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. Gemma was almost positive that Avery had gone straight from the hospital to the airport. But with Luann away with Otto and Opie not around, she had no way to confirm this. Piney wasn't as close to Avery as those three, but he was Opie's father. Surely, Opie would tell Piney about something as devastating as the love of his young life leaving.

"Hey, Old Man."

Piney didn't even look up from the shot he was pouring as he nodded at her in greeting.

The odor around him hit her hard, invoking images of those green clouds of smoke from cartoons. The not-so-subtle mix of sweat, blood, booze, beer, gunpowder and oil was pungent enough to make her take a step back. He looked even worse than he smelled. His hair disheveled his clothes filthy, a thick film of perspiration and filth coating his face. His vibrant blue eyes huge, his mouth pinched, hands tensed and ready for a fight-he looked nothing like the charming hesitant gentleman he'd been when she met him all those years ago. He'd always been a little ornery and guarded, especially since JT's death, but there was a palpable sadness about him.

With carefully worded questions, she tried her best to get to the root of his demeanor subtly. To her dismay, his answers became shorter and gruffer than the previous ones. She decided to cut straight to the chase.

"Where's Ope?" she asked. Yeah, that was normal. Something she'd usually ask.

"Not here" Piney answered as he poured yet another shot.

She leaned forward, making sure the sympathetic mask she wore was on securely. "He must be having a hard time. Losing his kid and then his Old Lady…"

Piney looked up at her, shot suspended in midair. "His Old Lady? He's with her now."

Her head spun, the victory and confidence she had earlier quickly faded away. Her flawed heart began to pound with a rhythm that threatened to knock her over. So the little bitch hadn't left. Not only was she still in Charming, but she was with Opie who certainly wouldn't leave her side. She was probably already filling his head with…the truth! The fucking truth that could burn everything she had built. She tried in vain to regain her composure, to look for a way into the co-founder's head.

"She didn't leave?" she let slip, feeling reckless immediately after. _Maybe the old man is too drunk; maybe he won't catch it. _

But his round, bloodshot blue eyes seemed to be questioning her, even in their glassy state. "Nope."

Once again, her heart thundered. Fitting, considering the oncoming storm. Gemma Teller-Morrow always thrived on being two steps ahead of everyone else. But here she was, running blind, maybe into her own grave.

**~(&)~**

Upon arriving home, Big Otto made note of Opie's bike blocking Avery's Jeep in the driveway. His mind was already racing as he pulled up alongside his kid's car. What the hell was going on? Was she hurt? The message passed through three patch holders before it reached him had been vague. It couldn't have been Opie; that he would've heard about. This had to be about Avery and if he was being summoned home from club business then it had to be…

His 'what if' questioning was interrupted by the opening of the front door. Avery flew out, fast as a bullet from a gun. Like a child, she rushed into his arms. He couldn't describe the relief he felt to see her safe and in one piece; the peace was short lived when he took a moment to examine her actions. She wasn't cold, but she had never been the affectionate type. Not with him, at least. Their relationship had been so strained lately that he couldn't help but wonder what brought this out of her.

He eased her back to assess her further. "Hey, darlin."

Obviously fragile, she squeezed him tighter to her. "Where's Mom?"

"On her way" he answered, causing Avery's face to drop. "She was too nervous to ride on the back of my bike. She should be here soon though."

"Oh" was her only reply. She wasn't showing signs of loosening her grip on him. She looked pale, exhausted, fragile. She'd obviously been through the ringer. Her eyes were glazed, tears falling from them as she shook. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his arms around her.

Opie appeared in the doorway, arms crossed and shoulders looking like they were carrying boulders. His eyes zeroed in on Avery before meeting Otto's. Otto took the opportunity to shoot him a_ 'what the hell' _look. Opie shrugged.

Patience wearing thin and his anxiety nearly overtaking him, he moved away from a hesitant Avery. She was visibly twitchy. Her glazed over eyes refused to look at him, even when he acknowledged her. He'd never seen her so…afraid. His heart broke for her.

"What's going on, kiddo?" he asked.

"Oh Dad…" The sobs that once shook her seemed to overtake her.

_Dad. _She always called him Pops. Dad was something else altogether, a completely different role that she obviously needed him to step into now. One that held more responsibility. And he would, he'd do anything for her. But first he needed to find out why she needed him to now.

**~(&)~**

Avery wasn't completely through the door when she became so hysterical that she could barely stand on her own two feet. Out of instinct more than anything else, Opie stepped forward and reached for her.

"I've got her" he assured Big Otto as he took her out of the Acting Prez's hold. To his surprise, there was no argument; no power struggle.

Opie pulled Avery against him as tightly as he could, letting her use his body to steady her own. He could tell her until he was breathless, but he wanted to show her that she could lean on him any way and as hard as she needed to. Two quiet kids by nature, they had always been-and probably always would be- actions speak louder than words types anyway.

Over Avery's head, he could see Big Otto already pacing back and forth. Opie had seen him in action; Otto was cool, calm and collected by nature. He could be angry and forceful when he needed to be. Opie had been on the wrong side of one of his mood swings. But he had never seen him this nervous. His small slanted eyes were full of desperation and seemed to be asking, "what the hell do we do here, man?"

To preserve her dignity, he leaned Avery against him so that one ear was against his chest. His hand covered the other. She didn't need to hear them talking about her like she was a child, an invalid. "We wait for Luann. In the meantime, I'm going to lay her down on the couch."

"Good idea" Otto agrees, running shaky hands over his face.

"I will get her through this" Opie promised, pleased that once again Otto hadn't tried to take control of the situation. In his own unspoken way, Otto was finally acknowledging that Avery was Opie's.

"I know you will, son."

**~(&)~**

Light shaking awoke Avery from a less than peaceful sleep that she didn't remember falling into. She wasn't sure what was making her so drowsy. Maybe it was shock and anticipation; maybe it was the meds, or perhaps a combination of both.

"Sweetie." Luann's voice was steady, but Avery could see that her blue eyes were full of tears.

"Where's Opie?" she asked automatically, sitting up and looking around for him. Her body felt weak and useless without the strength of his.

Her Mom looked offended. Avery immediately felt guilty. Despite her own vacant womb, she became acutely aware of how heartbreaking it must have been for Luann to try to take care of her baby and all her kid wants is someone who isn't her.

"I'm right here, baby."

Opie seemed to appear out of nowhere, glass of water in his one hand, a pill bottle in the other. He regarded Luann with a nod before sitting down next to her.

"Antibiotic?" Luann enquired, gesturing to the bottle.

Avery nodded slowly. "Yeah."

A hand flew to her mother's mouth, barely in time to cover a choked sound that sounded like a sob. Luann turned, tiny shoulders shaking. Avery got to her feet quickly, wanting to comfort her mother. The loss of her child hadn't just broken her heart and Opie's, but Luann's too. Little Otto was as much her grandchild as he was Avery's child.

"Mom…"

Luann turned around, revealing two mascara tracks running down her cheeks. She swallowed and blinked twice, seeming to get herself under control. Through all her loss, grief, and regret, Avery was so proud of her usually overly emotional mother.

"Avery."

Avery looked to her Old Man who held the bottle out to her. "You need to take these. Your last dose should've been an hour ago."

"She can't those with water" Luann interjected, unexpectedly. Avery shifted her eyes back to her mother, watching in surprise as she took on an authoritative tone that so wasn't her. "I'll bet you haven't eaten."

"I haven't" Avery admitted.

"Well, you can't take those on an empty stomach. The water and the pill will only make you queasy" she advised, clearly in 'mom mode'. "I'll make you some tea and toast…"

Tempted to tell her mother that the last thing she wanted on a hot day was tea and toast, Avery swallowed her words. Luann was already handling the situation better than Avery had expected, so she decided to humor her.

"That'd be great, Mom. Thanks."

**~(&)~**

"So is someone going to tell me what's going on here or are we gonna sit here enjoying our tea and crumpets and pretend there's nothing going on?"

Opie didn't blame Big Otto for his crass manner of questioning. The four of them-Avery, Luann, Otto, and himself-had been sitting around the table, watching each other pick at a plate of half stale cookies. Avery had been sitting with her now dry, red eyes focused on her cup of what was sure to be lukewarm tea. She wasn't saying anything or looking at anyone.

"Maybe we should call Piney" she said in response, blowing at imaginary steam. She leveled an even, dead eyed stare on Opie, then Otto.

"Or" Big Otto pointed at her, his ringed finger quivering. "You can tell us what's going on _now_ and we can tell Piney _later_."

Avery's next words shook up his whole world.

"Because this is about his grandson…and his best friend."

**~(&)~**

"Pop, it's me."

"Whaddya want, boy?" Piney asked, unhappy to have been woken from his tequila shot induced nap.

"You gotta come over to Otto's" Opie informed him, anxiety evident in his voice. "Avery has something to tell us and she said you should be here."

Suddenly sober, Piney found himself both alarmed and resigned. He felt his heart constrict in his chest as he sat up and rubbed his tired hands over his equally tired face. He didn't need to hear the words to know what was coming next.

_I'm about to lose my son. _

Before Piney could he ring the doorbell at the Delaney household, the front door opened. Avery stood there, arms relaxed at her sides as she nodded at him to open the door. Despite her casual dress and bare face, she looked ready for war. No trepidation, no remorse, she was completely blank faced as she studied him with her eyes.

She spoke after what seemed like an eternity. "You know what I'm going to say is the truth."

"Avery…"

In a bold gesture that didn't seem right coming from her, she put a hand up and cut him off. "You know what I'm going to say, all of it, is true. About the baby, about what I know, what happened to John Teller…"

"Avery" he repeated, taking a step towards her. To his surprise, she didn't flinch. "That's not gonna do anybody any good. If the club doesn't believe you…"

"They'll kill me?" She settled a hand over her flat belly. "Couldn't be worse than losing him." Before he could respond, she snorted. "And since when, do you care about what happens to me? Wasn't it you that pointed a gun at me and dragged me to ground _after_ I told you that I was pregnant?"

Piney's hands clenched into fists. "That wasn't how it was!"

"Oh, but I think it was." Her voice was steady, taunting. "And considering I was sober, I think I'm a better judge of how things went down than you are."

"You tell my son about that?"

She shook her head, face softening. "No."

"Why not?" he enquired, genuinely confused. "Waiting until I'm here in person so you have the pleasure of watching him rip me apart?"

She blinked three times and the third time she opened her eyes, they were moist. "Because he's lost enough. His mother. His kid. And if this goes shit side up, he could lose me too." He watched her dash at her eyes ashamedly. "That's why you're here. If something happens to me…"

"Ain't nothing gonna happen to you" he said solemnly, reaching up to grab her hand and then thinking better of it.

She said nothing as she waved him inside and led him to the dining room.

**~(&)~**

_No more stalling, this is it. _

She took a deep breath and looked around the table. Four sets of eyes stared back at her, various levels of concern and curiosity in them. From underneath the table, she felt Opie squeeze her thigh. She put her hand over his and held his gaze.

"I'm here" he reminded her, quietly. "Whatever you have to say, whatever happens, I'm here."

Avery reached up, stroking his cheek. "I love you, Opie Winston. I'm so sorry."

"Avery." Otto's voice was serious, bringing her back to the task at hand. "You've kept us in suspense long enough. You need to tell us what's going on."

Nodding, she began, "Opie already knows this, but the rest of you don't. I tried to leave this morning. I was going to go to New York, stay with David. I was prepared to say goodbye to all of you."

Otto shook his unopened letter in her direction. "That's what this is about, I assume."

"Yes."

"But why, sweetheart?" He threw the later down as if it were a snake that bit him. "You were always so intent on staying here."

"Because what happened…what I know…" Her pulse raced. She had no clue where to start. But she knew she had to. "If everything got out, I could be killed and maybe take some of you with me…"

A loud thump that shook the table followed her words. Otto's fists had connected with the table. Luann gasped. Rage flashed in Opie's beautiful eyes. Piney sat still, obviously not surprised.

"I found out something I shouldn't have. Something fell into my lap, sent me on a vision quest" she continued. "I was asking questions that I shouldn't ever know the answers to, but I couldn't stop, I just had…" _Just rip the band aid off._ "John Teller's death wasn't an accident. He was murdered."

Otto's eyes doubled in size. "And how do you know that?"

"When I helped Gemma clean out her basement, she gave me a box of John's old books." She turned around, opening the drawer of the hutch she had stuffed the manuscript into. She placed it on the table. "I found this. John's manuscript. He talked about how the club was becoming bloody, violent, something he could hardly stomach being a part of." Not waiting for a reply, she looked at Piney. "I was cleaning your house one day, found that you had a copy. There was a note attached. Something about angry winds at his back, you being the only friend he had, and not knowing how much time he had left in his cut…"

"Baby, what're you saying?" Luann asked her.

"I'm saying" she kept her eyes on Piney as she spoke. "That Gemma and Clay killed John Teller. She all but admitted it to me."

Opie's voice was thick, far away. "When?"

"The day before I went into the hospital" she replied, locking eyes with him. "She told me that if I told anyone, she was going to pin it all on me. Gemma told me that if I wanted to protect my child, I'd leave. Said she'd tell the club that I was having an affair with John before he died and she'd pin the murder on Otto." Her chest heaved as she exhaled. "Pops, I'm so sorry. I couldn't risk…"

"And how do you know we'd believe her?" Piney enquired.

"Because that's what it could've been perceived as." She watched Opie's face fall, but he didn't pull away. "John was lost…he was so, so lost and he was looking for someone to cling to. He never tried anything, but…"

"Goddammit!" Otto exclaimed, slamming his hand on the table before jumping to his feet. "You should've told me this, Avery! What were you thinking? You should've…"

Opie got his feet quickly, standing in front of her protectively. "Relax. She's telling you now."

"I knew there was a reason why he sought you out, why…"

"John was lost" Piney interjected evenly. "His last few years, he disappeared into his own mind. Losing Thomas, Gemma and Clay being together…" Avery watched his eyes train on Otto. "And we all know they were together, long before John died."

"We can't prove that, brother." He looked at Avery. "We can't prove any of it. I'm not even sure I believe it."

Avery resisted the urge to flinch, cry, or back away. "I have no reason to lie. I lost my baby. I was ready to give up Opie, my family, everything to protect you all as well as myself. Why would I make this up?"

"Baby." Opie reached for her. "Maybe you're mistaken…"

"She's not." Piney got his feet, eyes fixed on Otto. "She's not lying and she's not wrong. Gemma and Clay killed John Teller, threatened your kid."

"Piney…"

"Don't you 'Piney' me, boy. I started this club when you were still shitting your pants." He put his hands on the table, blue eyes staring down Otto. "My best friend died at the hands of a man I sponsored. I'll be damned if I'm going to let another patch I sponsored let him get away with it."

"It's not about that" Otto said quietly, making his way around Opie to kneel in front of Avery. He took her hands in his. "This shouldn't land on you. Not after what you've lost."

"It won't" Opie spoke up. "This is club business now. It's on us."

Looking at the younger patch, Otto nodded in agreement before looking to Avery once again. "No matter what happens, no one's gonna hurt you. Not anymore."

"I know, Pops, I know."

**~(&)~**

Feeling Avery shiver, he pulled her Seminole quilt tighter around her. He felt her grip tighten around him as she pressed herself even closer to his side. For the millionth time, he said a prayer of thanks to whoever would listen that he hadn't lost her. A feeling of uneasiness plagued his gratitude. Though he wanted to, he didn't doubt that what she said was true. Avery loved the whole club family like they were her blood; she'd always been close to the Old ladies, Gemma especially. Knowing what she knew was probably tearing at her.

"Hey." He put a hand under her chin, nudging her head up to look at him. Her eyes were wide and wet, but she smiled one of those warm, lazy smiles that she seemed to reserve for him. Forced or not, it was a start. "I'm right here."

"I know." She leaned up to press her lips to his. "I just wish it wasn't this way. I didn't ever want things to be this way, Opie. It's why I tried to leave…"

Burying a hand in her thick hair, he pulled her head back as gently as he could. "You're not going anywhere. Ever."

"I'm scared." She sounded small, young, light years away from the girl that poured her heart out just a few moments before.

"You're mine." He ran a hand along her face, down her side, and over the dip of her waist, resting it on her upper thigh. "And I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I swear, Avery, I'll kill anyone, _anyone_ who tries."

She sat up quickly, looking at him wide eyed. "Baby, I should've never put you in the position. Gemma is more like your mother than Mary and Jax...this is gonna…"

He ran a finger over her lips. "You aren't responsible for Gemma's actions."

"And Jax…"

"We can't separate the people we love from the decisions we make." He rested a hand over her stomach to emphasize his point. "I love you more than anybody. And I'm making the decision to take care of you, regardless of what that does to anybody else."

A few tears rolled down her face. "I don't know how I ever convinced myself that I'd be able to just leave you…"

"Temporary insanity?" he quipped.

Her loud laugh was like balm to his burns. Everything wasn't alright yet, but they'd get there. Together they would get there.

**~(&)~ **

"This was the last thing I was expecting, brother."

Big Otto let his cigarette smoke waft as he sipped his whiskey. He looked to Piney, who opted for a joint instead of his usual poison, for a hint as to how to approach this. He might have been Acting President, but Piney's speech about being a patch while he was still in diapers was accurate. He would need the old man's help.

Piney exhaled. "Wish I could say the same, brother."

"How could you have known?" Otto asked. "And if you suspected…"

"Some shit is better left unsaid" Piney mused, drumming his free fingers on the table. "Then again, what's buried always has a way of turning up…"

"This can't land on my kid." Though he wasn't relaxed, he leaned back in his chair. "She didn't want this. She had _no reason _to want this."

"We gotta tread carefully, brother. Bring it to the guys one at a time, before we take it to the table." Piney set the roach down and leaned forward. "And you gotta remember, brother, we got another problem on our hands."

Otto felt his heckles rise. This was the last thing he needed. "What's that?"

"Happy coming to her rescue" Piney reminded him. "It's noble, but it's against the rules. And if someone decides to turn the tables, point the finger at Avery…well, you know that shit could be deadly for the both of them."

Otto felt himself caught in between his role as President and his role as father. What Happy had done, what Avery asked him to do, broke so many rules including the golden one. Then again, these two weren't the ones on trial. The circumstances were extenuating. For reasons Otto didn't wish to examine as they exposed his own weakness, she felt that Happy was the only person she could turn to.

"All things considered, we can keep that between us" Big Otto said, leaving Piney to draw his own conclusions. "Ope's her Old Man. It's up to him to handle her as he sees fit. The club doesn't need to be involved in that."

"I don't know, brother. I hope it's that simple."

"Me too, brother" he agreed.

**Next chapter is more club centric, though it will include a lot of family drama, and will answer a lot of questions that you all have. It's massive and is still being cleaned up. I should have it up by Wednesday. Check out my profile for details on other projects. Thanks so much for your support. **


End file.
